


Chills

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy is Sick and Nick makes soups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лихорадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380022) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



It was hot and cold and the entire apartment felt like it was on fire but she shivered anyway, wrapped up in sheets that stuck to her in places where her fur thinned out. She was pretty sure her fur was knotted up too, not from the alternating heat and cold she was suffering through but at the thought she’d have to unknot the matted lumps eventually. 

Her nose leaked and try as she might nothing stemmed the blockage. She blew into a piece of tissue, her ears popping and a ringing running through her head. She gasped, panting and twisting up in the sheets. Probably the worst cold she’d ever had in her life. Everything hurt, her legs, back, teeth, fingernails and maybe it was just her but she was pretty sure her fur was in pain too. Crying out and shrivelled up and down her body.

When Nick saw Judy’s prone form that morning his first instinct was to stay home with her, keeping an eyes on her in case things took a turn for the worse. Judy laughed, bursting out into coughing fits shortly after. It didn’t help her case but she managed to convince Nick to go anyway. Nick left, making mentions of calling her throughout the day and coming back if she ever needed him. She laughed at him, teasing him about his sentimentally as she waved him off. Two hours later she was wondering if she made the right choice. 

She couldn’t sleep all day, dozing and then jolting out when her nose blocked up enough to cut off her air. Sometimes during the day Nick would call her, asking about her health, asking if she slept, asking questions that she was pretty sure she’d answer with a pep in her voice –well- as much pep as she could muster. Nick’s voice would sooth her over the phone and lull her to sleep.

Judy slept fitfully; waking up later when the sun was setting and the horrible heat in her apartment had broken. She was finally able to think clearly and had enough energy to grab herself a glass of water from the fridge. Her nose was still clogged but she was pretty sure she smelt something, it made her feel nostalgic and wondered what could possibly be happening in her kitchen.

Outside, Nick had the kitchen in a mess. There were carrots, apples, onions, leeks and various veggies all over the place, a pot on the stove top bubbling with water as Nick, with a cookbook out on the counter that Judy didn’t recognise, kept trying to chop up small pegs of garlic. Once he noticed her standing in the doorway he stopped what he was doing.

“Judy! You’re awake.” Nick turned the oven down to a simmer and went to guide Judy back to bed. “You shouldn’t be wondering around.”

“I’m fine Nick. I feel a lot better after that nap.” Judy sniffled. “Beside I just need some water.”

“I’ll get you a pitcher Carrots just go lie down.”

“Nick I’m fine.”

Nick just smiled and tried to lead her back to the bed room. “I believe you but you’re still sick, you look hot.”

Judy laughed. Nick blushed and thanked whoever was listening that his fur was red. “You know what I mean Carrots.”

“Nick. I’m fine, really.” Judy pushed back at him. I promise I won’t do anything. I’ll just stay on the couch and read and drink some water. How about that?”

“No sneakily trying to do work?”

Judy smiled. “Nope.”

Nick relented and went back to the kitchen. He brought over a pitcher and a glass and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Did you get any sleep today?” Nick asked. He minced up the rest of the garlic and ginger, scraping into the hissing pot as Judy coughed. He looked over at her worried.

Judy sniffled and drank some water. “A Bit. I think the A/C’s broken. It’s been hot and cold all day.”

Nick huffed. He added broth to the pot and stirred the mixture. “Because you’re sick.”

“I’m fine now, but it’s still hot.” 

“Carrots, I admire your tenacity but this denial doesn’t suit you.” 

“I’m not in denial. I-“

“Never been sick before?” Nick laughed at her as she huffed and snuggled into the couch.

Judy buried her nose in her book, making it a point to ignore Nick as he finished their dinner. Finally Nick called Judy to the table. It was simple soup but it smelled really good. The soup Nick made was thick and rich, based with Carrots, vegetable broths and smelled of ginger and something sweet Judy couldn’t name. 

They started eating, Judy sipping at a small spoonful before sighing. The sweet heat of ginger sprang up into her mouth, melding perfectly with carrot puree that made the soup’s base and complimenting the tangy sweetness of the apples that made up the overall taste. Even the herbs were well picked, with bits of thyme popping flavour in her mouth.

She hummed in appreciation and began to shovel down the food, not as quick as when she was her usual vibrant self but definitely showing off her appetite. Nick laughed. “Slow down. It’s not going anywhere.”

Judy tipped the bowl up and back to her head, slurping down every drop and sighing as she finished. “But it’s delicious! There’s something sweet and tangy in it that can’t quite get at.”

“That’d be the apple Carrots.” Nick whispered.

“Really?” Judy licked her lips. Blushing as soon as Nick started laughing.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Carrots.”


End file.
